DonAmita Mingling version
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: A set of Don/Amita fics/drabbles set during Mingling. Fics/Drabbles will be out of order. This will be posted as complete since each drabble/fic is somewhat independent of each other: a/n on hiatus
1. Ex

Warning: language

Pairing: Don/Amita

a/n: takes places after ch. 10 but before ch. 11 of Mingling

Ex

Amita walked into the FBI offices. Charlie had asked her to help him in a fraud case they were working on. Entering she noticed a familiar face. "Liz?"

The agent turned at the sound of her name being called. Looking back, she saw her ex-boyfriend's new love. "Oh, hey, Amita." she said smiling, walking over to her. "How have you been lately?" Liz added with a small smirk.

Amita swallowed the jealousy that threaten to come out. "I'm doing fine, Liz and yourself?" she said forcing a smile on her face. She could feel the agent's eyes on her, dimming her hope that Liz wouldn't pick up on her insecurity. "So how long have you been here?"

"I came back like two weeks ago." Looking over she noticed that Amita seemed to grow slightly pale. "Amita, are you okay?"

Before Amita could say anything else, David came out saying they had new information. Setting aside her feelings, she walked into the conference room and began working with Charlie. As the day passed, slowly but surely they progressed on the case. Amita tried to not let her emotions keep her from working but her efforts were futile. Anytime her boyfriend and his ex were together, she would find herself watching them. They acted like time hadn't passed, sharing jokes and laughing. Jealousy kept creeping up in the female professor.

The clock read six, when Don came in and called it a day, then headed to his desk. Amita and Charlie began picking up their things with the help of a certain green-eyed agent. Looking up from on her files, Amita saw Don talking to Liz, who was leaning on his desk. Placing a strand of her hair behind her ear, she shook off her thoughts. When she was about to continue packing her things, she saw Don place his hand on Liz's shoulder as they laughed about something. That did it for her, she couldn't hold back the panic. She had to escape. Picking up her bag, she hurriedly made her way out of the conference room. Amita tried to slip out unnoticed. The touch of hand on her shoulder just as she reached the elevator told her she had failed. Looking back she saw dark-brown eyes looking at her.

"Leaving so soon, 'Mita." Don said smiling at his girlfriend.. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion as the love of his life, shrugged his hand off her shoulder. He could see that Amita seemed tense about something. "You okay, Hon?"

"I'm just tired. I want to go home." she snapped, fixing her bag on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm done here. Let me drive you there since your car is at my dad's house."

Amita nodded looking at everything and anything but at her boyfriend. They made their way to Don's car. Getting in the car, the raven hair agent leaned in and tried to give her a kiss. She turned away from the kiss. "Don, please. It's been a long day."

Sighing, Don turned the ignition on and drove. As he drove, he stole glances at Amita. The seasoned agent noticed that she had something on her mind. Amita kept staring in front of her, arms crossed, and tapping her foot. After pulling into the drive way, they unbuckled their seatbelts. Don sighed and turned off the engine. He was going to find out what was on his girlfriend's mind. "Amita, is there anything you want to talk about. You've been on edge all day." Looking over when she didn't reply, he found her glaring at him. "What's…" "Why didn't you tell me Liz was here?"

Don was totally caught off. He knew she was waiting for him to answer, but he couldn't at the moment. How could he explain or what good reason could he give her for not telling her about his ex.

Amita couldn't tolerate Don's silence any longer; fearing it confirmed her doubts. She got out of the car, slammed the door and walked into Casa Eppes.

The raven haired agent hit the steering wheel, berating himself for being so stupid. Hurrying out of the car, he went after his girlfriend, wanting to fix things. He wasn't going to lose her. "Amita, would you calm down. Please. It's not…," Don pleaded walking into his childhood home.

"What! Don! How do you expect me to react seeing you with your ex, who has been back for two weeks, and you failed to mention it." Amita spat, turning to face him.

"Oh, come on, Amita," Don said putting his hand on his hip and running a hand through his short black hair. "You can't honestly be jealous of Liz. We're…"

"Well, I have reasons to be!" Amita gave her boyfriend a you-know-damn-well look.

"What, is that suppose to mean!" Don looked at her, his anger rising. He was trying to keep calm but she wasn't making wasn't making it easy.

"Come on, Don. We all know that you're Mr.-No-Commitment!" she said putting her hand on her hip.

Don was totally taken aback by her comment. "Well, you know what Amita? You're not totally innocent." He looked over at her and saw her knit her eyebrows in confusion. "What about you and my brother!"

"Charlie and I, it's different."

"No, it's not. It's just like Liz and I…" Don said as the female professor shook her head. "And why isn't it?" He asked defiantly crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because you slept with her, Don!" Amita exclaimed, hurt and betrayal in her voice.

""Mita, that was when I was dating her. I was in a relationship with her. I'm with you now. That's all that matters." Don walked over and tried to grab a hold of his girlfriend's hand but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me! And you expect me not to have reasons…"

Don's patience had reached its limit. "You! Reasons! What about me!" Amita was going to interrupt, but Don continued. "You with your tight jeans and low cut blouses. Every guy at the office stares at you.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" She stated looking down at herself.

"Oh, and what about Penfield, Oswald, and that guy your parents were trying to hook you up with!"

"What do they…," Amita had no clue as to why Don would bring them up.

"You weren't complaining when they were flirting with you. You were practically throwing yourself at them!"

"I was not, Don!"

"You're nothing, but a fucking skank!" Don's face fell as he realized what he had just said. Before he could take back what he said, Amita slapped him hard. Touching his cheek, he tried to apologize. "Amita, I didn't mea…"

"No, you said all that needed to be said." She gathered her things and walked out, leaving Don standing in the doorway with a sore cheek.

* * *

please R&R


	2. Realization

pairing: don/amita

follow up of fic: **Ex**

**Summary: Don realizes just how much he cares about Amita**

* * *

Don woke up the next morning and walked into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw a bruise on his right cheek. Don sighed, placing his hands on the sink and leaning on it. Hanging his head, he raked a hand through his spiky raven hair. Memories of the night before came flooding back.

The agent couldn't get the pained expression Amita had when he said those hurtful words out of his mind. That damn look that broke his heart in two. Feeling something trickle down his cheek, Don touched his face. He was surprised to find that tears were running down his face. Never before in his life had he cried for a woman. He never even cried for his mother.

Did he truly love Amita so much that even the thought of losing her drove him to despair? They hadn't been in a relationship for that long. Don made up his mind. He was going to make things right. He was not going to give up on the best thing in his life. Don wasn't willing to announce defeat. He was going to get her back, even if it meant losing his pride.

* * *

plz r and r


	3. Unexpected New

A/N: I wrote this a few months ago before "Ex" I posted it separately but now since Im putting all don/amita fics together that are in the mingling verse here. Written for a challenge on lj.

Summary: Amita has some news for Don.

Spoilers: None

Notes/Warning: Take place during Chapter 11: Unexpected of my **Mingling Series**

* * *

Don was sitting at the bar with his team at the FBI's annual party. He, Megan and David were in deep conversation when he heard the voice of the love of his life talking to Colby. Don couldn't make out much of their conversation only that Colby was congratulating her. He tried to remember if she mentioned anything important to him, but nothing came to mind.

"Hey," she said wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Hey, yourself," he said smiling and kissing her cheek. They all started talking about their day.

Sometime later Don offered Amita a beer, as Colby and Charlie walked up.

"Hey 'Mita you want one."

"No I can't even if I wanted to," Amita stated looking at Don with a smile on her face.

Everyone on the team turned as Colby smiled at them.

"Wait what do you mean CAN'T Amita?" Don asked looking at Amita.

"I can't…," She said pointing to her stomach.

"You mean…you…we…I…dad." Don stammered as Amita's smile grew.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD."

Amita nodded smiling widely.

A smile broke out on Don's face. He wrapped his arms around Amita, slightly spinning her. She smiled as he kissed her.

* * *

So what do y'all think plz R&R

* * *


	4. Mean

Warning/Notes: Amita POV after Ex, written for numb3rs100 prompt 42: words on lj

Summary: Amita never thought words could make such a difference.

* * *

Mean

_Why did words have to mean so damn much._ Amita thought as she walked along the sandy coast._ If they hadn't life wouldn't be hell._ The breeze from the salty waves mixed with the tears that trickled down her rosy cheeks. She could still hear Don's last words. The look on his face when he said those harsh words broke her heart. Amita always believed that words held a deeper in life, but she never suspected just how much words could affect someone so much; either make her world complete or shatter it.

Closing her eyes, she remembered the first time she and Don had made love. She could still feel as his hands roamed and explored every inch of her body as he reassured her how amazing and beautiful she was. A sad smile appeared on her face; she couldn't help but think of the day he said 'I love you'. She had longed to hear those words for so long. That day those words coming from Don's lips made her feel alive, yet now as she sat watching the waves, she felt lost and incomplete; nothing mattered.

* * *

So what will happen next, will she forgive Don?

plz R&R


	5. Why

Pairing: Don/Amita

Summary: Don tries to make amends.

after **mean**

* * *

Why

Don stood nervously outside Amita's office door. Two weeks had past since he spoke those words he regretted dearly.

"Plan on standing there all day?" Turning his head, Don saw Charlie leaning against the wall. "Or are you going in?"

"I don't…I want to but…"

"But nothing, Don you get your butt in there and apologize." Don looked at him.

"Don't make me get the entire team involved." Charlie warned. He nodded as his brother left.

Sighing, he knocked on the door. He heard the beautiful voice that brightened his life. Walking in, his stomach turned into knots seeing the woman he loved. Amita stood in the corner, looking over a book.

She hadn't acknowledged his presence yet. "Can I help…" she stopped mid-sentence turning around and seeing Don standing there with white roses. "Don, what are you doing here?"

Don looked around nervously. "Amita, I know I screwed up. I didn't mean what I said." He started walking up towards her and handing her the roses.

"Then why did you say it?" She asked defiantly, placing the roses on the chair behind her. "Why'd you it say if you didn't mean it?"

"I don't know why I said it, Amita. What I do know is that I'm sorry, really sorry."

Amita stood there not sure what to do. She wanted to forgive him, go back to the way things were, but she couldn't; the pain remained.

Her silence was killing him. He didn't know what else he could do, he reached for her hand.

Pulling away from him, she turned her back to him. "Well you should be more careful. I think you should go."

With one last look, Don walked out of the office feeling defeated.

Closing her eyes, fighting the tears, she thought. _Lessons aren't always easy._

* * *

So apparently the muses still want these two apart.  
Poor don and her pride and hurt for making things so bad. So what will happen next, when will she forgive for him soon or is something going to happen to make her see the light?  
stay tuned.  
take care  
mia  
feed back is love.


End file.
